Selena's Story
by mobi2244
Summary: Selena Rogers was living a happy life in Chicago when things take a horrible turn. Her father is murdered and Selena is kidnapped. What will become of her? How do the KHR characters fit into all of this?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, it will eventually lead to her meeting the KHR characters, but until then you'll have to bear with me. Thank you~

Chapter 1

Things Go Very, Very Wrong

Selena Rogers is a high society socialite, her father worked for the government and her mother was his assistant. Selena lived a happy life in Chicago. Her mother and father loved her and could afford to help her through college. However, tragedy struck when her father died mysteriously, leaving nothing but his fortune and a letter. The contents of the letter have yet to be released because they are using it as evidence in her fathers death. Little did his family know, that they would never be able to read it.

Selena and her mother were both grief stricken. They both wanted to know why a perfectly healthy man would suddenly die. They waited in the Regional Hospital for a doctor's synopsis on what had caused the death. The hospital's waiting room was boring, with white walls and a dull black floor. The double doors at one end squeaked whenever someone walked through them and the long hallways echoed endlessly. Selena's eyes drooped from weariness. It had been meeting after meeting, and then waiting for hours at a time. First the police had wanted some information, and then the funeral home had needed general paperwork filled out and now they were waiting in a dreary hospital for answers about her father's death.

Selena turned to her mother, who had been really quiet since his death, and sadly put an arm around her slumped shoulders. She gave a start and turned to face Selena. Her soft brown eyes were shot with red and her blonde hair was ragged and greasy. Selena's mother whispered in her ear, "You know, he warned me that he might die. But I didn't bother to listen to him. I mean who would believe him, right?"

"Mother, it's alright. There's no way to tell when someone is going to die," Selena tried everything to comfort her sobbing mother, when the doctor came hurrying down the hall towards them. The doctor was a squat, middle-aged, balding man that was almost to curious for his own good. He had pasty skin and dark circles under his already droopy eyes.

He stopped in front of them panting slightly, "You have... to read... this." He shoved a clipboard in Selena's hand and waited expectantly. Selena read the report quickly, taking in every little detail that she understood and frowned. "But what does this mean, it doesn't make sense," she said looking up at the doctor.

"Well it means that he didn't die by natural causes, someone murdered him," he explained patiently, "But it was almost undetectable. Without the new machines that we got recently, we would never have found out. Do you think that he offended someone?"

"Well, what does that mean?" she asked while her mother's sobs increased loudly.

"I think you know what it means. He was part of the government, they always seem to be stepping on toes," the doctor answered grimly.

"What? Are you suggesting that my father was involved with criminals?" she shouted, making the balding man cower.

"N-No, I'm just saying that he didn't have a ch-chance," the doctor stuttered faintly.

"That's not fair, everyone should have a chance to live. No one had the right to take my father," Selena raged, she turned to her mother and said, "We're getting out of here."

"Wait. Selena." Ignoring her mother's protests Selena hurried her out of the hospital and into their car.

When they reached the apartment flat Selena slumped down on the leather sofa and turned on the plasma screen TV. "In later news, police are still investigating the death of millionaire senator Chuck Rogers,the noted scientist and public speaker, who died mysteriously Monday morning. We will all mourn his death..." Selena switched the TV off again.

"Great now everyone knows what happened. Mother do you want me to pick up some takeout," she yelled into the next room.

"If you wish dear, just be careful," came her mother's soft voice.

"Alright, and in the meantime you should take a shower. I don't want you to get some kind of disease because you're not taking care of yourself," Selena said, walking out the door. She turned the key in the lock and hurried down the hall to the elevator. Pulling her overcoat closer and tipping her hat so that no one could see her face. Her long chocolate brown hair fell down to the middle of her back and she kept the hat low so that her cranberry-colored eyes could just peak out and see where she was going.

The restaurant was on the corner next to the apartment complex, the streets were empty and the moon shone bright light down into the street. Selena glanced around nervously, a sense of foreboding sneaking its way into her conscience as she headed towards the neon lights of the Chinese restaurant. The shadows seemed to loom in wayward directions, jumping off street lamps and garbage cans. Selena reached the door and swiftly went inside without looking back.

Selena slipped out into the night again after getting enough for her and her mother to eat. It was colder than she remembered and she hastened towards the complex. A parked van was at the side of the road, stalling. She passed by without a second thought and was suddenly jerked sideways and roughly thrown into the van. Car doors slammed and it sped away, the man who had pulled her inside wrapped her wrists tightly with a ziptie. Then she was blindfolded. She could only hear the ragged breathing of the people in the van, the sounds of the car, and distant barking. Selena was trembling with fright, she had never been more terrified in her life. The van never stopped for long, always turning or swaying. On a particularly hard turn she could not stifle a scream, the one holding her jammed a cloth into her mouth, gagging her. She could do nothing but struggle quietly until they reached their destination, wherever that was.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two. Selena still hasn't met Tsuna and the gang, but it will come, just be patient.

Chapter 2

Information

After what felt like hours, the van finally stopped and the engine spluttered off. Hands pulled her to her feet and Selena was pushed out of the vehicle. She stumbled slightly and someone caught her shoulder before she fell. The sun must have come up, because she could feel the warmth taking over her. The people started pushing her, taking her to who knows where. It sounded like a warehouse or a large barn, because their footsteps echoed and it smelled of mold, rusty metal, and wood. She was jerked to a stop and could hear the sounds of concrete grinding on concrete.

"Go down and don't fall," said a firm, distinctly male voice.

Selena stuck her foot out, looking for a place to put it. She felt a step beneath her and continued moving her feet carefully to find the next ones. Without her hands she could not run her fingers on the wall to find her bearings, so she went quite slow. She heard the sound of the concrete moving again and couldn't help feeling like the weight of the world was closing above her head.

After going down about thirty steps, a hand gripped her shoulder and started to lead her in a different direction. "This way," said the firm voice again. Selena stopped, and said defiantly, "Why don't you lead me to where you want to go."

"Because I like watching you fumbling around like a blind mouse," he said with amusement in his voice.

Selena fell forward, landing on her face, "Ouch." She tried to stand up but couldn't. The man growled and pulled her to her feet. Selena stumbled on, trying to ignore the pain in her knees and on her forehead. Selena could smell bleach and some other cleaning chemicals and a low buzzing was echoing down the hallway. Selena was moving her feet more slowly by the minute as anger, defeat and weariness overtook her. After a final staggering step she fell forward in a dead faint.

When Selena awoke she was no longer blindfolded or bound. She was lying on a bed in a stark white room that appeared to be so clean she was afraid to touch anything. As she sat up, Selena realized that there was nothing but a tiny bed, a small aluminum nightstand, and a single, floor to ceiling mirror. Selena got off the bed and as she walked around the room, she noticed the small opening that led to a toilet and shower. They too were a bleached white and smelled of cleaning chemicals. Selena looked back at the her "bedroom" and noticed the indistinct stains on the floor, the cracks in the wall and the small bare bulb hanging from the center of the ceiling. 'Not as clean as I first though,' Selena mused. She noted that there was no door, no window, and no escape.

Selena stopped in front of the mirror and stared at the reflection. A girl of around thirteen was watching her silently. Selena jumped back and looked down at herself. She took in the long hair, slender body, and, in her opinion, big feet. She did notice that her clothes had changed. She shivered when she tried to picture how the people holding her had managed to switch out her clothes. She was now wearing white overalls with a black t-shirt underneath. 'What's up with that mirror,' she thought, 'I definitely don't look like a teenage girl.'

She walked in front of it again, and the girl was still there. She had shoulder-length blonde hair, dark blackish eyes, and was wearing the same outfit as Selena. The girl's face was grim and determined, though she seemed weak and frail. Her short, slender figure appeared to be shivering slightly, her feet were left bare on the polished floor. The room reflected in the mirror was much like Selena's prison, except the walls were not bleached white but soft gray. Upon closer examination, Selena realized that it was pencil markings.

The girl locked eyes with Selena and then turned and walked away with a slight limp. She looked back at Selena; with an imploring expression on her face, almost as though she was asking Selena to follow her. Suddenly her view was blocked by a black figure, and a scream ripped the air.

Selena put her hands to the smooth glass, and felt herself falling through. She panicked for a moment, then she remembered the little girl. So instead she pushed forward, forcing herself to move on.

Then suddenly her hand broke the surface and she fell onto the floor in a completely different room. Her head swam as if she had been holding her breath for to long. After regaining her composure, she looked back the way she had come. Nothing, not even a ripple or a crack blemished the perfect wall. There was also no sign of the mirror or the little girl.

"Great," she said to herself, "Now what?"

But the room almost seemed to answer for her. A door in the corner opened and the girl came through with a dirty rag and cleaning polish. The girl stopped and stared at her, then said, "You came."

"What?" asked Selena.

"You actually came," the girl sounded excited and ran toward Selena. "You came to save me from this awful place."

Selena smiled sadly, "I'm sorry. I think you're expecting someone else. I don't even know where we are, or even how I got here."

"Well that's easy," said the little girl, "Those crones of the Boss' brought you here."  
"Who?" said Selena looking confused.

"He's the man who ordered his goons to kidnap us. You have to be careful, I don't know how you penetrated the barrier and got out," said the girl, confusing Selena even more.

"You have to explain everything to me, I have absolutely no idea what's going on," Selena wailed helplessly.

"Don't worry I'll explain. I'm Acelynn, but you can call me Ace," said the girl, "Anyways, I'll explain now. So the Vongola Boss of this secret base is a mystery to me. I don't know exactly who he is but he has to have a lot of power. There are quite a few people here, in our cages, we're all up for ransom. Our families did something to offend the Boss and now we pay the price. I've been here since I was seven and I'm thirteen now. I've probably been here the longest. The Boss keeps us alive in order to get what he wants. If my parents refuse to pay the ransom, he'll probably have me killed." Ace sat down on a black vinyl armchair, "This room is the only safe place I've found. There are no cameras, and I think that they've forgotten about it. But there's still a barrier on it, some kind of watery force that only allows the strong-willed to pass." Ace turned to Selena and continued, "I think your the first person after me, who just stumbled in here."  
Selena wasn't listening anymore, she was watching the walls. They were doing something strange indeed. There surface was shimmering, then fading, then changing color and Selena couldn't take her eyes off them. She walked over to one wall and reached a hand out to touch it.

"Stop!" shouted a shrill voice, and Selena turned to see Ace standing on her armchair with an outstretched hand. Selena walked toward her and asked, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"It's not that, but the rooms change. If you don't go out through the same wall you entered, you'll find an even greater danger than falling on your face," said Ace with a grim look on her face, "I don't know if you would call it magic, or a greatly effective illusion."

Selena changed the subject, "So what were you running from before?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ace.

"I saw you in the mirror and something made it go black. Then you were gone."

"I don't know what your talking about," said Ace sounding confused, "I've never seen anything in this room alive and I certainly don't remember a mirror."

"Really. That's odd," Selena said pondering what this could mean. "What about before? When I just arrived you said 'you came', what did you mean by that?"

"It's just, I thought someone had finally come to rescue me," said Ace sadly.

"Well I'm getting out of here if it's the last thing I do," said Selena with determination.

"If you try to escape, it will be the last thing you do," said Ace, "You heard everything on the way down her didn't you. The concrete and the moving walls."

"Moving walls? I remember the concrete plate covering the opening, but not walls moving," said Selena. "You see, I passed out from exhaustion."

"Oh. That would explain it. There are walls that move back and forth all along the passageways," explained Ace, "It really gets you confused when your trying to find a way to escape."

"Wow, who would have thought. So I've been abducted by some looney just so he can get money out of my half-mad mother, well isn't that just the best situation in the world," said Selena looking very annoyed.

The girl laughed, it was a low, musical laugh and Selena thought that it suited her perfectly. "You're so funny. Even after being kidnapped you're still ready to crack a joke." Ace giggled for a while and then sat in silence, staring at nothing.

Selena asked, "So what are the cleaning things for?"

"What, oh these," she indicated the polish and rag she had entered with, "It was my punishment for trying to escape. I should probably head back to my room before they miss me. I hope I'll see you again." Ace watched Selena for a moment before running straight through the wall she had come through.

Selena turned around and reached for the wall she had come through. She pushed her way through and landed on the floor, sweating profusely and struggling to breath. As she scrambled for the bed, a big burly man appeared. Not like coming through a door or even dropping from the ceiling; he just appeared. Selena jumped and stared at him. He was not particularly noticeable, except maybe for his gigantic size. He wore plain clothes, had normal sandy colored hair and faded, almost defeated looking gray eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked nervously.

The gray-eyed man pointed at the nightstand. A tray of food had been placed there along with a change of clothes, a toothbrush, and toothpaste. Selena walked over to the table and picked up a peanut butter sandwich tentatively. She sniffed it slightly and took a big bite. "Not to shabby," she thought happily. "Thank you," she said, turning around. But the man was gone.

Selena glanced around her small, dingy prison. "Not really anywhere to hide," she thought, "I wonder who he was. He didn't seem to be a threat; in fact, he almost seemed like the giant teddy bear type." Selena sighed and sat on the bed. She frowned when she thought about how much in her life had changed so drastically. She fell back on the bed and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waiting, Observing, Rescuing

Selena woke up a while later, how much later she could not tell without a clock. "Why shouldn't I escape to dream land again?" she thought ruefully, "It's not as though I have somewhere to go." And so she decided to sleep for a while longer. But that thought was crushed when she heard a loud whirring noise. "Well I can't sleep without peace and quiet," she said to herself, "Oh, great. Now I'm talking to myself. The things that imprisonment can do to you." She laughed softly, then jokingly added, "I should write a book."

The whirring noise was extremely annoying. Selena sat up on the lumpy mattress and looked over the hardcover books that were left with her meal from, what she assumed, was the day before. She noticed that a gray-ish soup with toast had been left on her nightstand as well. The only problem was that there wasn't any spoon. "Wow. No spoon. What a bunch of bozos," she said aloud. Suddenly a spoon clattered into the bowl. Selena watched it for a second then said apprehensively, "Uh, thanks."

As she ate her meal, she looked through the books that had been provided for her: _Treasure Island, Little Women, Oliver Twist, The Three Musketeers, _and_ 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. _"Well, I guess its good to have something to do," Selena thought. She cracked open _Oliver Twist_ and began reading. And so, hours passed by, wait, maybe it was days. Either way Selena would read book after book, sleep when she was tired, and eat when food was provided. When she finished a book, it was replaced by a new one and although her time spent in her prison cell was lonely, she could not complain about mistreatment. She lost track of the days and even though she was well cared for, she longed to be free. She wanted nothing more than to feel the sun and the wind; to be able to see her mother and have the free will to do whatever she wanted again.

Selena visited the room where she had met Ace after she finished reading every third book. With no clock, she couldn't be sure how long between each meeting actually was, but she looked forward to talking with a real person. Selena had developed a bad habit of talking to herself, her reflection, and old Gray Eyes, who rarely visited and never talked to her. The lack of human contact wore on her nerves more than anything. Ace was a nice girl, but she could only talk about what she would do once she escaped. While that is all good and well, the subject got very boring after a while.

After what seemed like a few months, Selena decided to try and escape. "They can't expect me to just sit still and wait, can they?" She reasoned with herself. So Selena began observing everything she deemed important. For instance, the whirring noise that had kept her awake on her first night lasted a full two hours before it stopped. Selena had counted. She also noticed that Gray Eyes never did anything when he visited her. He simply pointed, and her food appeared. Selena did not understand the importance with these two happenings, but she finally felt that she was making progress towards escaping.

She would have brought the subject up with Ace, but felt that she should actually have something of importance to tell her first. The first big piece of information came after the third whirring noise since she woke up. As the whirring died down, there was a bang. Her cell vibrated slightly and the light in her room flickered. Selena jumped up from the bed and spun on her heel, trying to keep all of the walls within her sight. Then old Gray Eyes was appeared in her room.

"What was that?" she asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Boss," he said, slowly and with difficulty.

"Boss?" Selena asked, incredulous, "Wait, wait, wait. You can talk? What do you mean 'Boss'?"

Gray Eyes just looked at her uncomprehendingly. "Fine, fine. I don't need to know why my whole room shook and what that loud banging noise was," she said sarcastically. "You should tell your Boss to be more careful or the people in the next state might hear him."

Gray Eyes just pointed at her nightstand and vanished again. Selena stomped her foot, "Hey! Wait a second! I want answers!" Selena's pent up frustration finally pored out and tears began streaming down her face. "I don't even know why I'm here," she said with her voice cracking. "What could you possibly want from me?"

"Stand up," said a soft male voice.

Selena jumped, and looked up. There was a young man standing in front of her, he had pointy brown hair and kind chocolate colored eyes. He wore a black suit and tie with a white undershirt that fit his smaller frame well. He had gloves on his hands and a headphones over his ears. He almost looked like a small child, but there was something in his eyes that exuded intelligence and power. He smiled at her. "Who?" Selena asked in shock.

Finally! Tsuna jumps into the story. All of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters do not belong to me. Hope you enjoyed it. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Freedom

"I'm getting you out of here," the young man explained, "You and everybody else that has been imprisoned in this facility."

Selena stumbled to form a coherent sentence, "But... What?"

"I'll explain later," the man said, "I'll make a path out of here." He stepped in front of the wall across from her bed and punched it, golden flames flashing over his gloves. Selena felt her jaw drop when the the wall crumbled into a million tiny pieces. The passageway beyond extended in two directions, both of them were devoid of light.

"There you go," said the man, he pointed to the left. "Follow that path and you'll find a man with blonde hair wearing a green jumpsuit. He should have a sucker in his mouth too. His name is Spanner."

Selena just stared at him, wide eyed. "Okay...," she said feebly, "But I'm going to wait for Ace."

"Ace?" asked the boy.

"A friend," Selena explained, "She's a thirteen year old girl with blonde hair and dark eyes."

"If I see her I'll send her in the same direction. Now, go!" He commanded. The authority in his voice made Selena jump to her feet. When she reached the entrance the man was still standing in the middle of the room looking slightly annoyed. "I told you to watch out for traps Gokudera... ," he was saying crossly.

Selena climbed over the wall of rubble and hurried down the darkened hallway, hand pressed against the wall to feel her way. Eventually she saw a light at the end of the tunnel and quickened her pace to reach it. She arrived in a room with floor to ceiling computer monitors and all things technological. A man, she assumed this was Spanner, was seated in a chair in front of a keyboard typing so fast that his fingers were a blur.  
Selena cleared her throat. The man didn't move. Selena coughed loudly, and the man barely glanced at her. "Hello," he said. Selena watched him for a moment then looked around at the monitors along the walls. She couldn't make out much, a man with a sword was slicing through walls, another man with gray hair was thrown backwards by an explosion, people in white lab coats ran away from a man with striking black hair and twin tonfas. "Have a seat," said the blonde. "Yes, I'm Spanner." He said without looking away from what he was doing.

Selena just nodded and sat in a cushioned chair to watch the action. "What's going on?" she asked while watching the brown-haired man she had met earlier fight his was through a throng of people.

"The Vongola Decimo decided it was time to visit our research facility in America, their reports have been spotty at best so it was a good idea," Spanner said, "Unfortunately, there was a trap waiting for us. The Vongola was not pleased with the hostage situation and the arrogant bastards who run the place anyway."

Selena just sat there, not understanding a single word that Spanner said. "Huh?" she finally spluttered out.

"Let the Boss explain," Spanner said distractedly. "I don't have the time, I'm trying to convince Hibari to not bite anyone to death."

Selena slumped in her chair, thoughts racing around her head. "Boss? Vongola? What the hell is going on? I thought the Vongola boss was the person keeping us all here," Selena thought. She looked up at the computer screen just in time to see the brown-haired man shoot flames from his gloved hands. "What the hell!" She expclaimed, "How did he, when did he?"

"That's the Boss," Spanner said monotonously.

"That's the BOSS!" shouted Selena.

"Don't yell," said Spanner.

Selena slapped her hands over her mouth and collapsed back into her chair. She didn't know what to think anymore. The people who had become her rescuers, were also the people who owned the base? That just didn't make sense. What was this, some kind of elaborate mafia setup? Selena snorted.  
"What a preposterous idea," she thought.

"Ciao," a squeaky voice said right behind Selena. Selena jumped and turned so fast her neck cracked. "Ouch! What the hell, a baby!" she yelled again.

Sure enough, a baby wearing a suit and fedora stood on the console right behind her. He had black eyes and very curly sideburns. He looked small and cute, but Selena could feel a menacing aura exuding from him. The baby spoke up, "Spanner, who is our guest?"

"Huh?" Spanner actually looked away from the screen to focus on the baby, "Oh, Reborn, this was one of the hostages. Tsuna found her and sent her to this room so I could keep an eye on her."

The baby, Reborn, turned his black eyes on Selena and she flinched. His gaze was piercing. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Uh. Selena Rogers," Selena said apprehensively.

"And why are you here?" the baby continued.

Selena shrugged. "I'm not really sure," she said, "I was picking up food for me and my mom when they nabbed me and threw in a van. A couple bumps and bruises later and I was here."

Reborn nodded, "We don't know how many hostages are actually in this facility. Did you see anyone, hear anything?"

"Not really," she said, "I did meet a girl, her name was Ace, err, Acelynn. And there was a guy who brought my food. I didn't know his name so I called him old Gray Eyes."

The baby let out a low chuckle. "I guess we'll have to get you out of here and explain a little better. It looks like they're almost done anyway." Selena turned back to the screen and, sure enough, all of the fighting had stopped. "Spanner!" Reborn said, "I'll take this girl to the surface."

"Okay," replied the tired looking Spanner.

The baby jumped off the computer console and walked over to a ladder that led to the ceiling. He jumped up onto Selena's shoulder and said, "Climb." So, Selena gripped the ladder and began to climb. The rings of the ladder felt cold against her skin and the knowledge that she could finally be free brought a giddy sense of relief to her mind. When she reached the top she pushed at the trapdoor and it swung upward on silent hinges. It slammed against the ground making Selena flinch. She climbed out into what looked like an abandoned warehouse. The floor was covered in dust and litter and the ceiling had gaping holes in it. The sunlight that poured through those holes felt wonderful against her skin and she couldn't help but smile. Freedom.

The baby pinched her cheek, hard. "Ouch!" shouted Selena. "What was that for?" she demanded. Reborn pointed towards an exit "Move it," he commanded. "We'll go somewhere safe."

Selena nodded and quickly headed toward the exit that Reborn had indicated. Before she could reach it there was big explosion and floor beneath her feet collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the last chapter, hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 5

Decision Made

Selena screamed as she fell but someone caught her before she hit the ground. Selena pried her eyes open to look at her savior. A tall man with black hair and cold gray eyes glared at her. It was the man with the tonfas. Selena gulped and tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but the man tightened his hold on her. "Put her down Hibari, she isn't a threat."

Selena looked for the owner of the voice and finally located the baby, Reborn, on the shoulder of yet another young man. This man had spiky brown hair, soft brown eyes, and a scar stretching from the corner of his left eye to his jaw. He was tall and muscular with a care-free smile plastered on his tanned face. He held an unsheathed sword in his hand and his suit was worn more casually. He laughed good-naturedly and said, "Come on Hibari. You're to uptight."

The black-haired man, Hibari, only grunted and dropped Selena on her bum. He turned on his heal and marched away without another word. "Well," said Selena, rubbing her tush and glaring after him, "He could have at least set me down gently."

Reborn said, "The word 'gentle' is not a part of Hibari's vocabulary. Right, Yamamoto?"

"Agreed," said the man holding the sword. Selena frowned, what kind of people were these. A seemingly kind hearted boss, a freaky talking baby wearing a fedora, and now a cold hearted man with no feelings at all. Selena was glad to have been saved, but these freaks were starting make her wish she was in a cell again.

The one with the sword, Yamamoto, held out a hand to her. "Here," he said smiling down at her.

Selena grasped it and let herself be pulled to her feet. She could feel the sweat and callouses on his hands but didn't mind it, at least this one was friendly. She smiled at him and said, "I'm so glad to be out of there."

"I'll bet," he replied, happily. "How long were you in there?"

"I'm not really sure, I didn't have anything to keep time with," she said unhappily. "What's the date today?"

Yamamoto smiled at her and said, "No idea."

Selena just stared at him. 'Weird,' she thought. 'There all a bunch of weirdos.'

"Yamamoto!" came a shout. The three of them looked over to see the man who had rescued Selena leading a group of five or six people. "Ace!" Selena shouted when she recognized a small blonde-haired girl.

Ace ran to her and jumped into her arms for a big hug. "I'm glad you're okay," Selena said with relief.

"Selena," Ace said quietly, "I haven't seen the sun for years." Selena looked down at her. Ace was staring at the sky, at the ground, and at everything in between. Everything held a new wonder to her after being trapped underground for six years. Selena gave her a slight squeeze and said, "You should get used to it because we're free now. You can see whatever you want, learn whatever you want, and see your family again too if you want." Ace's eyes filled with tears and she smiled a happy, confident smile. "Finally." She whispered.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto greeted their rescuer.

"Hey Yamamoto," said 'Tsuna,' "Have you seen Gokudera?"

"Hmm," Yamamoto put a finger to his chin and thought for a few seconds, "Nope, I don't think so."

Tsuna's shoulders slumped and he moaned, "Great. I hope he's okay."

"I'm here Boss," said a new, velvety smooth voice. "Just got a little distracted."

"Gokudera! Don't scare me like that!" exclaimed Tsuna.

Gokudera was another young man, but he had distinctive gray hair and aqua colored eyes. He had high cheek bones and was dressed in an impeccable suit and tie. The red undershirt contrasted with his gray hair really well, but the cigarette sticking out of his mouth and the frown on his forehead gave him a bad-boy kind of look. "What do we do now?" Gokudera asked.

"Well, the base is finished. I'll have people come in to dismantle it and seal it off. The hostages will all be returned to their families. When we go back to Italy I'll have to write up a report and re-organize a few things to compensate for our loss here," replied Tsuna without missing a beat.

"Wait," said Selena, "You're just going to let us go? No threats, no ransom?"

Tsuna smiled at her, "Of course not. We don't operate that way. This base was supposed to be used for research purposes. We will ask that you don't tell anybody what happened here and don't inform the police of our involvement."

"You aren't the police?" asked Ace looking utterly confused.

"No," he said, now looking rather uncomfortable.

"It isn't any of you business," snarled Gokudera, "Just be happy that you're free."

"Now, now Gokudera. They were all trapped down there for a while, so it is kinda their business," said Yamamoto, trying to calm him down.

"That's right," said Tsuna, "I do apologize that this happened to you. We are actually the ones who owned this base. We weren't informed that they were holding hostages such as yourselves though. Once we found out, we had to fight them to get you free."

"You owned it, but didn't know what was going on!" shouted Selena furiously.

Tsuna flinched slightly and replied, "Well, we have many facilities scattered throughout the world. Visiting each one individually to make sure things are okay just takes to long. I rely on reports sent to our base in Italy to ensure things are running smoothly. The only reason why we visited when we did was because this base wasn't answering any of our e-mails or phone calls and we hadn't received a report from them in over two months."

"Oh," said Selena slightly defeated.

"You have facilities scattered throughout the world?" asked Ace, "What kind of business do you run?"

"We're in the mafia," answered Yamamoto, a smile still fixed on his face.

The hostages all blanched and then giggled nervously. "He's joking right," said one of them.

Tsuna just sighed, "No, unfortunately not. We are a part of the Vongola famiglia. An ancient mafia family from Italy."  
Selena stared at him. It was obvious in his eyes that he was being perfectly serious. Selena swallowed heavily and then said, "Well, thanks for getting us out of there, but can we go home now?" The hostages all nodded as one, except Ace, who was shaking her head. She turned to Tsuna and asked, "Do you get to travel as part of the mafia?"

Tsuna looked at her, surprised. "Um, yeah," he said uncertainly.

"Can I join?" she continued staring at him.

Tsuna's mouth fell open and he stuttered, "A-are you s-sure?"

"Of course, I mean, I would like to see my parents again first. But I haven't seen them for almost six years. I don't even know if they tried to get me back. This little base of yours ruined my childhood, I think the least you could do is take me in and let me be a part of your family."

Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged a look and Reborn spoke up, "If you join, you'll will have to be trained."

"You can't seriously be considering this Reborn!" yelled Gokudera his face turning red.

"Of course I'm taking it seriously," the baby replied, "She willingly wants to join, and she's young enough to learn."

Ace nodded to Reborn, "I'm prepared to learn whatever you feel is necessary to teach me."

"Wait," said Selena, "If you're going Ace, I want to come with you."

Ace looked up at her, stunned. "You are going to need a friend in the mafia world, and I love you like a daughter. I'm coming with you."

"Okay," she said quietly.

"Tsuna," Reborn directed his attention to the young brown-haired man that was staring into the ground. He jumped and glanced up at Reborn, "What?"

"Make a decision," Reborn said.

Tsuna looked at both Ace and Selena then sighed again, "Well... It's your choice. I will not say no if you want to join, but remember, its the mafia. People die, people disappear, and you will be in situations where people are shooting for you. You could die."

Ace and Selena looked at each other and smiled. "Sounds exciting," they said in unison.

And thus, Selena and Ace's adventures with the mafia began.

There will be a part two to Selena's Story. It will probably be named something different and take place a few years later, but hopefully if you like my first story you'll stick around and read what happens next. ^_^


End file.
